


Double tap to reply

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Everything that gaysex means really kinda, Flirting, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snapchat, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, not much fluff sorry, shameless flirting, snapchat!au, they go to uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one were Louis gets a snapchat from a certain xhazz and things escalate and yeah they meet up and have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double tap to reply

So this day could've turned out like any other day. Louis could have done all the usual stuff, waking up, eating breakfast, brushing his teeth and go to class. But no, that would be boring, wouldn't?

Louis was however on his way to class, not in a lot of hurry (just a little bit because of a snoozebutton or something), when his pocket buzzed. So yeah, a text or something he thought, probably from Liam or Niall telling him to hurry up. But no, of course not. On the screen, " _xhazz_ ", had apparently sent him a snapchat. You know that app where you can send pictures to each other, not being able to save them unless you're really quick? Yeah, that one.  
  
So, since he got a little time left he opened that snapchat, y'know, just for the shits and giggles. He looks up in the corridor when the app is about to load, so he doesn't accidentally walk into someone, and voilá; There it is, the snapchat from a Mr.xhazz! He doesn't have him in his contacts though (obviously), but hey, it's just snapchat.  
  
So he clicks on that tiny little box that says ' _press here to see the picture_ ', and he stops in the middle of the hallway. Some dude let out a loud "Dude you can't just stop", but Louis can't hear him. Oh no, Louis is far, far, far away right now. That guy, _xhazz_ , was...gorgeous! Louis saw his angelic face for about, what, 5 seconds maybe? When the time's up, a _'double tap to reply_ ' shows up and damn, if Louis isn't extremely tempted to snap a picture right back at this really, extremely handsome bloke right away.  
   
Those green, piercing eyes, that breathtaking smile and yes, he had curls. Chocolate-coloured curls all over his head, and on top of it all: He was making a 'thumb up' to whoever was supposed to recieve that pic. Wow.  
  
So there Louis was, still standing in the middle of what was becoming a very crowded hallway and considered the idea to send that hazz-dude a picture back. It couldn't hurt, could it? This bloke probably lived somewhere completely else, maybe not even in England. So Louis decides to send a picture back, cause once again: It couldn't hurt?  
He slips away, walking on the side of the corridor, instead of in the middle and awkwardly begins to snap a picture of his smiling self. _Not that one_ , he thinks to himself and pressed the big X to start over again.  
He puts on a simple smile, not wanting to scare Curly off (Curly seemed like a very appropriate nickname), so he just smiles and writes: " _Thumbs up to u 2 mate, but might be to the wrong person!"_ He takes a deep breath, checks his spelling once again, and press the 'send' button. Sending...Sending...Sending...Delivered. Well. Now it's done.  
  
"Oi Lou!"  
Louis looks up from his phone, tucks it away in his jeans pocket and rushes over to a waiting Niall and they walk together into the classroom. Louis doesn't mention the curly-haired boy, he just walks into class with Niall and chats about everyday stuff and soon a certain Curly is forgotten. Louis doesn't even notice when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Nope.

The class goes by, and in Louis opinion it goes by very slowly. Niall keeps talking, Louis keeps working, and that waiting snapchat doesn't get answered. Well, that is, until Louis has shoved all his books back into the locker and taken out his the books for the next class, which he suspects is English. He fishes out his phone from his pocket, and the intention was to just check the time. But there it is,   
  
" _xhazz has sent you a snapchat!"_   
  
A warm feeling erupts in his stomach, along with a lump of insecurity. _Xhazz_ now knows what he looks like, what if the thinks Louis is ugly? Or like, he's straight? Yeah, he probably is, cause what are the chances that Louis gets a snapchat from such a handsome guy and turns out he's gay too?  
  
Shaking his head slightly while he's walking towards his next class, just to clear his head, he unlocks his phone and clicks on snapchat. The familiar line ' _press here to see picture_ ' lights up the screen and he takes a deep breathe and presses his thumb down at the screen.  
The angelic face shows up again, this time just smiling (but just as gorgeous anyhow), and with the text: " _Oh sorry, or well not really ;)_  "  
  
That winky-face makes Louis slightly uncomfortable. Does _xhazz_ mean anything with it? But he seems quite cheeky, and Louis likes it. And that thought rises again, it can't hurt, right? He snaps a picture of himself smiling casually, and maybe retakes it a couple of times, and finally writes: " _Why aren't you sorry?"_   
He decides though not to add a smiley, he doesn't really know this guy, hell; He doesn't even know his real name! Anyhow, he calms himself down, cause this is such a silly thing to get upset about or overthink. It's just some pictures, and he started it totally by mistake so Louis just needs to calm down.   
  
And while he walks in to English he holds his cellphone in a tight grip just in case _xhazz_ responds soon enough for him to answer before the lesson begins. He doesn't, so he tucks it away in his pocket once again, but this time he tries to feel the buzz when its coming.  
  
  
The class is almost over when he feel the buzz in his pocket. He jumps slightly at the vibration in his leg and he can't really understand how he could've missed it before. His teacher glares at him with a deep frown and Louis decides not to take his phone out right now. It is however just 10 minutes left, but those 10 minutes are the most painfully slow minutes Louis has ever spent. He sighs loudly, feels his phone burning a whole through his jeans and his fingers are aching to see that gorgeous face once again. Or, he hopes at least that he keeps sending pictures on his face.  
  
The class is over, finally, and Niall is waiting outside for him.  
"What's up Lou?" He asks and smiles as they walk towards his locker. Louis doesn't answer, he's way too busy with unlocking his phone and watching the app load painfully slow. "Lou?" Niall tries again but in vain. Louis face lights up, his lips curves into a (involuntarily) smile as _xhazz_ 's face shows up on the screen once again.  
" _I'm not sorry cause you're really hot"_. Louis flushes bright red immediately at what _xhazz_ wrote. His smile is just as wide as Louis is right now, and soon the 5 seconds are up and the ' _double tap to reply_ ' is up again. Louis breath is slightly uneven, and next to him a now very confused Niall walks.  
"Lou what was that? Why're you blushing?" Niall stops in front of Louis locker as Louis fumbles with the padlock. "Oh nothing", he mumbles but Niall is stubborn. Goddamn irish-man.  
"Louis you're blushing like a little girl after her first kiss, c'mon tell me!" He urges on about it, and Louis hesitates. This whole thing is rather silly though, so why shouldn't he tell him?  
"'Mkay Niall, I'll tell you", he finally says as they sit down at a bench outside the school. Niall nods when they have sat down, as a sign for Louis to start talking. "Okay, okay, look; I got a snapchat this morning from like, a random dude who sent it to the wrong person and turned out he's like really hot and I answered him and said he sent to the wrong person, cause y'know its common decency but he said he wasn't sorry he sent it to the wrong person to begin with cause he thinks I'm hot".  
  
All that Louis manages to get out from one breath. Niall blinks a couple of times, processing the information Louis had given him in a almost inhumanly pace.   
"So you're saying that a random bloke is hitting on you on snapchat?"   
Louis hesitates.  
"Well no I-I don't know I-"   
Niall interrupts him with a light chuckle. "Well that's basically what you were saying". Louis nods slowly with a small blush on his cheeks when he realizes: He didn't answer to _xhazz_ 's latest snapchat! With eyes wide open he tries desperately to get a hold of his phone who's swimming around in his pocket and Niall just watches him, clearly amused.   
  
"I didn't answer him", Louis explains hastily and gets an understanding nod from Niall. He quickly opens snapchat up, change the camera to front camera, and snaps a picture just like before. He tries to come up with a witty response, something really cheeky, but the best he can do is: ' _You're not so bad yourself xhazz ;)_ '.  
  
And yeah, this time it felt right to throw in a smiley, he don't know why but it did. So he sent the picture, and met Nialls gaze. Niall burst out into laughter, Louis soon laughing too but unsure why. "You're acting like a little girl with a crush!" Niall said after he had calmed down a bit. "Am not!", Louis pouted. "That blush tells me otherwise", Niall winks at him.  
"He's just fit okay? It's not like I know the guy, gosh Niall you're so silly". The buzz from his phone keeps him from throwing something at Niall, who now laughs even more. _Xhazz_ lights up the screen again, Louis eagerly unlocking his phone and patiently wait for snapchat to load. He's not too nerveous to open the picture, and there that stunning face is, smiling so beutifully.   
  
_'It's Harry ;)_ '.  
  
What? Who's Harry? A moment of confusement hits Louis, but then he realizes. He hits his forehead, sighing at his own stupiness. Of course, _xhazz'_ s name is Harry. "What?" Niall asks who was done laughing. For now.   
"His name's Harry", Louis smiles wide, tasting Harrys name on his tongue. Yeah, sure he looked like a Harry. Before he forgets, he snaps a quick picture of himself and writes:   
  
' _Nice to meet you Harry ;) I'm Louis!"_   
  
His own name on snapchat (loulou) might not give away so much really, so it feels good to properly introduce himself. Well, that is if introducing yourself on snapchat is properly. Harry's response are almost immediate, Louis doesn't even have time to unlock his phone, maybe he's having lunch too?  
  
' _Hi Louis!_ '  
  
,is all it says but it's not that who gives Louis a hard time breathing. On this picture, Harry's tilting the camera downwards, so you can see down his loose V-neck a bit, just enough to expose tattoos on his chest and collar bones. Shit. Louis stares on his phone long after the time's up because he simply can't look away. The picture of Harry's tattooed chest flashes before his eyes as soon as he blinks.   
  
"Hey Lou", Niall snaps him out of his temporarily freeze,"We've got to go to class, one left and then we get to get home, yeah?" Louis nods, today is a short day, the only short day though. He forgets to answer Harry and walks away to class, side by side with Niall.  
  
*~*

Not until he's home, lying on his bed with nothing on but boxers (the perks of living alone), he sees that Harry has sent him a snapchat. A rush of guilt overwhelmes Louis as he realizes that he didn't answer Harry. He curses at himself while he opens snapchat, trying to figure out how to apologize.   
  
When he clicks to open the picture, he finds that it is a picture of Harry, smiling like always, but he's not wearing a shirt. Oh. My. God. The picture is from right under his breast and up to his messy curls, his face formed into an adorable pout with the text: ' _Where'd you go? :(_ '  
  
The wave of guilt overrushes Louis again, but he can't stop focusing on the fact that Harry's shirtless. And now he got a clearer view on his tats. Two, nicely placed swallows right below his collarbones. Definitely a bit upset by the fact that he only gets to see Harrys face for like 5 seconds, but hey, that's kinda how snapchat works after all.   
  
He still manages to slip out of the places where his mind had wandered about Harrys choice of clothing, and snaps a picture of himself(also without a shirt!) where he apologizes; ' _Shit sorry, got a bit distracted, sorry again :(_ '. He sends it, places his phone on his stomach and just waits. Harry is fast.  
  
' _''s okay, just got a bit lonely, distracted by what?;)_ '  
  
Louis thanked god that Harry wasn't able to see his horrific blush as he saw Harrys face on the screen again. Still shirtless, one eyebrow raised as if questioning Louis. Still hot though.   
Louis fights the red colour on his cheeks, and he's finally light pink which is way better than bright red, so he takes a picture fast so the blush doesn't have a chance to come back and writes: ' _You've got some fine tattoos_ '  
  
Because why the fuck not? Harry's fit, he's flirting back and damn he got some nice tattoos. Pretty confident, Louis sends it and is just about to lock his phone when Harry answers. He's probably just as bored as Louis.  
  
' _Oh yeah? Would y'like to see the rest?;)_ ' Harry has a slug smirk on his face, and Louis tries hard not to scream a loud ' _YES PLEASE_ ' at the screen cause that's what he wants to do   
really.   
Quickly, before a stupid blush settles, he snaps a picture and adds: ' _I'd actually love to ;)_ '  
He laughs to himself, was this for real? Too bad he probably lives in another city, yeah even another country for gods sake. This is just some shameless flirting, no big deal. Harrys response is immidiate. A picture of him, same as before almost, shirtless and simply perfect: ' _You live in London right? ;)_ '  
  
Louis heart stops. What? Does Harry love in London? Shit, they could actually meet up, cause Louis lived in London too. He's quick to respond, not really caring anymore about how he looks cause he's about to get laid. With a heart beating like a drum he sends the pic, ' _Yeah, are you? That's insane!!_ ' , and it really is. He doesn't even notice how his breath hitches when _xhazz_ lights up his screen, he just wants to see what he writes. And maybe see that gorgeous smile of his.  
' _Good or bad insane?;) u free tonight?_ '  
Shit. Was Louis about to fuck a dude he met on snapchat, by accident he might add. Insane seems to fit this situation prefectly, and not caring anymore he just snaps a picture and writes: ' _Good!! and yeah im free, mine or yours? ;)_ '

  
Harry comes to him, and after exchanging numbers, adresses and all that stuff, Louis can't really believe he's about to fuck a guy he met on snapchat. He gets a final snapchat from him, a picture of him with his coat on and giving a thumb up; ' _See ya soon babe x_ '  
  
 _Yeah we do_ , Louis thinks but doesn't send a picture back, he's on his way over and Louis needs to change his clothes, or rather put some on. He goes for black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt because hopefully he won't be wearing clothes for long.  
Harry lives on the other side of London, well not entirely but almost. At this point, Louis stomach has been completely occupied by butteflies and nervousness. All he could think of was; _What am I going to say? 'Hi Im Louis, fancy a fuck now?' Or something more subtle and should I offer a drink? Yeah I probably should. Something to eat? I don't have much but I could probably figure something out.._  
  
All these thoughts and his nervous fiddeling with his fingers got interrupted by a knock on the door. Louis got up from his couch, checked himself in the full-body mirror in the hallway and pushed away all those disturbing thoughts before he took a deep breath. And he opened the door. Holy fuck.  
In front of him stood Harry. Harry was a bit taller than him (read: a lot taller), green eyes who was shining, along with his wide smile and oh my gosh dimpledimpledimple. His messy curls were tucked away under a grey beanie, his hands shoved in the pockets of the coat. His lips was deep pink and he just looked so much better here, in real life, he was perfect.  
  
"Hi", he simply said and got his hands out of his pockets. His voice is much deeper than Louis imagined, and he just looks so... Young.  
"Hey you", Louis answers but doesn't tear his eyes off this boy, he can't.  
"You're really hot", Harry blurts out but he does so with a smirk and Louis snaps out of his trance.  
"Thanks, you too, and come in." Louis gesturers his hand awkwardly but Harry gets it and steps inside. Louis closes the door and lets out a happy sigh.  
"What?" Harry says while he took off his coat and hanged it up on a hook.  
"You're so hot, and this is crazy."  
"Yeah?" Harry bends over in order to tie up his shoes.  
"Yeah", Louis reassures.  
"Well you're hot too, like I said, and I just hope it's not too crazy", he chuckles and now he's moving a bit closer to Louis, standing right in front of him, beanie off and all. His curls is free and untamed, he just drags his hands through them and quickly shakes them into place. And that makes Louis knees weak.  
"No it's not too crazy", Louis says and now his eyes a drifting toward Harrys collar bones and the tattoos that are visible on his bicep. Harry moves a lot closer now, their chests barely touching, but his hands travels up to cup his jaw while he breathes out: "I'm gonna kiss you now, alright?".   
  
Louis merely nods, choking on the loud ' _YEAH KISS ME AND FUCK ME SO HARD I CANT WALK FOR A MONTH_ ' that he actually wants too say. But he takes what he gets, and right now he gets a soft pair of sinfully pink lips pressed against his own and god if that isn't enough for him. His own hands rests on Harrys slim waist, gently fisting the fabric of his thin black t-shirt. One of Harrys large hands slips back to his neck and presses their mouth even closer, not that Louis minds, while the other one remains on his cheek, thumb gently stroking it. Louis breathes through his nose, feeling Harrys tongue licking his liwer lip, Harrys teeth slightly tugging it and without any hesitation, Louis lets him enter his mouth.   
Harry takes control immediately, and Louis doesn't really fight it. He kinda likes being bottom, a little manhandled. Harry pulls away from the heated kiss, much to Louis dissapointment. He's scanning the apartment, looking for something and Louis asks him what's wrong.  
"Bedroom", he mumbles, still panting and Louis just nods and grab his hand.

In a couple of seconds, Harry's on top of him and Louis is laying flat on his bed, feeling Harrys hands roam his body hungrily. Harry begins to take Louis shirt off, tugging at it and Louis gets the hint. Harrys own shirt has soon joined Louis' on the floor somewhere that's not really neccessary to know. Harry kisses Louis jawline, nipping at the burning skin. Soon he trails further down, to where Louis neck meets his shoulder and he's not late with sucking a deep, purple love mark, or maybe a few more on Louis tanned, soft skin. Louis moans quietly, shutting his eyes tight and just enjoys the pleasure shooting through his body. Harry leaves open mouthed kisses all over Louis bare torso, and when he get to Louis visible V-line, he sucks another purple mark right on his hip. Louis goes mental, all those lovely kisses has caused him to have an erection so hard, harder than he'd ever have before, and it was painfully stuck inside his jeans who's gotten a lot tighter withing this last minutes. Harry fumbles with the button and zipper to Louis jeans, tugging the jeans off a little bit to slow for Louis liking, but he just wants some kind of friction so he begs.  
  
"Please Harry, pleaseplease". Harry looks up at him from his position inbetween Louis legs, nose in height with Louis throbbing cock. Those green eyes could probably make Louis come on the spot, but if they wouldn't Harrys raspy voice definitely would.   
  
"Please what?" He asks and places a kiss on the outside of the boxers. Louis gasps at the contact, tries to buck his him up and hope to meet Harrys lips once again but Harry pulls away. "Please what, Louis?" He says more sternly.   
  
"Please just- just fuck me already- anything please", Louis whines, slightly embarrassed but to horny to actually care.  
"Patient love, we'll get there soon enough yeah?". Louis groans at that, almost wants to finish him off himself but those lips Harrys got really looks like blowjob lips. Harry dips his finger in the waistband of Louis boxers, pulling them down slowly but once they're off, he grabs the base of Louis cock. Louis is relieved to get some touch, finally, and then he shivers. Harry licks a fat stripe all the way from the base to Louis leaking head, and that got him a loud groan from Louis.  
  
"Fuck Harry", Louis murmurs just loud enough for Harry to hear, and smirk to. He licks the tip carefully, slightly cringing at the taste of pre-come, before he swirls his tongue around the head. Several curses escapes Louis lips, who has gotten up on his elbows in order to see Harry even better. Harry meets his eyes before he goes all in, taking as much as he can in one go. He bobs his head up and down, taking a little bit more of Louis cock in his mouth each time. Louis enjoys to see those lips in actions, and he feels his orgasm coming soon if this very talented boy doesn't stop soon.  
  
"Haz, 'm gonna come if you-if you don't stop", he breathes out, almost like a whisper. Harry swirls his tongue around the head one more time before he pulls off. Lips glossy with saliva, and a slug smile on his face. "Where do you have..." He trails off and hopes that Louis understands what he means. "Oh yeah, yeah, just, ehm...In that drawer there" Louis says and points to the bedside table. Harry nods and unzips his pants on his way over there. He steps out of them, opens the drawer and pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube. He repositions himself inbetween Louis legs, and he places a couple of kisses along Louis neck. "Do you finger yourself often, babe?" He asks with that raspy voice and Louis breath hitches.  
  
"I..." He hesitates. "Yeah I do". He blushes heavily and Harry pulls away from his neck and looks at him.   
  
"No need to be ashamed,love" He gets close to Louis ear again, and whisperes: "I think that's hot as fuck", and if that wasn't enough to make Louis come on the spot. It took all self-restraint he had in his body not to spill his load right there and then. He just murmured another curseword back at a smirking Harry, who was slicking up three of his fingers. He felt something varm against his tight hole, shivered and saw the messy mop of curls between his legs.   
  
"Fuck Harry", the last syllable came out more as a groan when he felt Harrys tongue shamelessly wettening Louis whole rim. While his tongue carefully licked on of his balls, he slipped in one lubecovered finger into Louis tight hole. He took a sharp breath and Harry met his eyes.   
"You okay?" He ask in such a worried tone that Louis wanted ta laugh. "Yeah, yeah, just move it, okay?" He answered quickly cause right now he just wanted to get prepared for Harrys cock. He'd seen Harrys bulge, it was enormous.   
"Alright love", Harry murmured into the skin of Louis inner thigh, sucking bruises again. He moved his long finger in and out again, loosening Louis up. He could soon add another one, and he scissored them expertly. Louis moaned, let a few curse words slip out and then Harry added a third digit inside of him. He had fingered himself this morning, he wasn't that tight really but Harrys finger were so different from his own, so long and strong and he hit everything right where he should with such ease.   
  
"Harry, fuck Ha- I'm ready okay, c'mon" He urged and Harry nodded and in a second his fingers was out and Harry was pulling down his boxers. His cock sprung free, and damn, if that wasn't one if the largest one Louis had ever seen. It was long, not really thick though, but it looked so nice and Louis craved it.   
  
"I want you on your knees and hands" Harry said but quickly added "if you want to of course". Louis nodded frantically, cause Harry could have asked him to do anything right now, and Louis would just obey and please. So he flipped over, got up on his knees and supported his weight on his elbows so his bum was in the air.   
  
Harry licked his lips, he hadn't noticed how nicely shaped Louis bum was until now. It was so large and firm so he couln't help it than to smack one of his buttocks. Louis hissed, got a little surprised but he didn't mind it at all. Harry smacked him once again before he grabbed the lube and slicked his cock up. Louis glanced over his shoulder as Harry lined up with his hole, his head gently pushing inside him. He quitely murmured something Harry didn't quite catch, maybe "fuck" or just incorherent words. Harry placed his hands on Louis hips, pulling him towards his cock and soon he was balls-deep in Louis.  
  
"Shit you're tight", Harry growled and Louis snorted.  
"Yeah it's because- _shit_ \- you're fucking huge".  
Harry pulled out almost all the way, only the head still inside Louis, before he thrusted back in again. He built up a steady rythm while hearing Louis moan helplessly into the sheet. He raised his hand and smacked Louis again, skin turning red but Louis loved it.  
"Yeah fuck, one more time", he begged and Harry did.  
"You like that, you like it when I smack you, yeah?" Louis got so turned on by dirty talk, his own erection was aching for release. He earned another smack for not responding, and he reached out to start jerking himself off. His hand was batted away by Harry, who leaned down and with his raspy voice whispered in his ear: "You're gonna come from my cock, nothing else, you understand?". And yeah, Louis understood, but uncapable to form any words, he nodded against the sheet and brought his hand back up from his cock and instead grabbed the sheet in his clenching fists.  
  
Harry's thrusts became harder, pounding into Louis and repeatedly hit his prostate, that bundle of nerves who made everything feel so good and he couldn't help it but to choke out Harrys name and a ridiculous amount of "fuckfuck, right there".  
"I'm gonna- gonna come", Harry announced and Louis was near too. Soon he felt the familiar tense feeling in his stomach, and he spilled his load onto the sheet below him. He breathed out a low "fuck" as Harry kept on thrusting into him while he rode out his high.  
"Fuck Lou", was the last thing Harry said before he filled Louis up, jerked his hips a bit messily before he pulled out with a happy sigh. He rolled down next to Louis, panting and his forehead glowing with sweat. Louis felt his load run down his thigh so he naturally scooped some of it up on his index finger, and he made sure that Harry watched him suck his finger dry.  
Harry licked his lips, "You're gonna make me hard again, y'know".  
Louis smiled, leaned down to kiss him and replied; "Yeah, that's the point".

**Author's Note:**

> i suuuuck at endings!!!  
> but hey, hope you liked it,  
> and it's the first thing i've posted here so...  
> anyway, ciao'


End file.
